Monster on the Hunting Ground
Story Gwen is sitting off to the side, Kevin and Rex working on fixing the Rustbucket. Kevin: Come on, Rex! Keep it steady! Rex: Hey, just because you can’t re-integrate the systems doesn’t mean I’m responsible for it! Gwen: (Sighs) Boys. Suddenly, a mana portal opens up in the sky, directly over Gwen’s head. The suction force is strong, sucking her straight up into the sky. By the time Kevin and Rex notice, she is gone. Kevin: Gwen! The sound of running occurs, Rex turning to look. Rex: Uh, hombre? I think we have bigger problems. Aggregor is running through the sand towards them, as Slamworm breaks out of the ground, screeching as it dives at Aggregor. Aggregor leaps and dodges, Slamworm digging down again. Kevin: Aggregor? Why is he here? Rex: Forget him! Why is there a giant worm?! Rex builds the Boogie Pack, as he flies at the emerging Slamworm, forming Smack Hands as well. Rex punches Slamworm, it being pushed back. Slamworm spits balls of acid, hitting and melting through the Boogie Pack. Rex: Ah! Going down! Going down! Rex crashes into the sand, as Aggregor runs towards Kevin. Kevin: What are you doing?! I don’t want you! Aggregor: Then get out of my way! Slamworm comes out of the ground, behind Kevin, forcing him to back into Aggregor. Slamworm transforms into Hypnotick, flapping its wings, releasing a red mist. Kevin and Aggregor stare into it, the two losing their vision as they are in a trance. The two are hit from behind, knocked out. Khyber is there, wearing a helmet to protect his vision. Khyber: Not too sporting for the hunt. But then again, the hunt has yet to begin. End Scene Kevin and Aggregor wake up in the middle of a jungle reserve, energy handcuffs locking them to each other. Aggregor grabs the energy, it singing his hand. Aggregor: Ak! No power? Kevin touches the ground, trying to absorb it. It fails, him scoffing. Kevin: These cuffs seem to cancel out our powers. And I can’t believe that I’m stuck with you. Aggregor: And I’m stuck with a youngling that has no knowledge of power. Kevin: No knowledge? You’re the one who went crazy from power! Aggregor: I’ve never gone crazy from the energy I’ve absorbed. Khyber’s Dog comes out of the jungle, as Khyber appears before them as well. Khyber: Hello, Osmosians. Welcome to my private reserve. Kevin: Khyber. One of Ragnarok’s old goons. Khyber: Out of all the things I did for him, being his goon wasn’t one of them. However, now that I have no real obligations, and the universe is the way it is, I seem to have an abnormal amount of spare time on my hand. So, what better way to spend it, then to hunt down all that I can? Especially two Osmosians, a rare species to encounter. Kevin: You’re crazy. Khyber: And you, are my prey. Khyber whistles, as Khyber’s Pet transforms into Tyrannopede, roaring to the sky. It stomps towards Kevin and Aggregor, Kevin leading them to run. Kevin: Hurry up! Kevin and Aggregor try to go opposite directions, as their cuffs get wrapped around a tree, the two snapping back. Tyrannopede bites down at them, tearing the tree from the ground, roots and all. Kevin and Aggregor are launched up, though fall as Tyrannopede shakes the tree violently. Aggregor: I can take it! Kevin: Not without your powers, you can’t! Now move it! Kevin and Aggregor take off running again, as Tyrannopede chucks the tree aside. It roars as it stampedes after them. Kevin pulls Aggregor to a turn, as Tyrannopede keeps going, having lost sight of them. It sniffs the air, as it fires webs from its horn, burying the trees in the web. Tyrannopede then bites through it, Kevin and Aggregor continuing their escape. Aggregor: That mindless beast cannot catch us! Kevin: Only one problem. The hunter controlling him. Khyber is watching from atop a cliff, as he whistles. Tyrannopede shrinks and transforms, into a stainless steel triceratops. Its feet are flat and large, keeping the rigged body steady. Its flat head is as tall as the body, with three sharp horns, and a beak like mouth. Kevin: Oh, boy. Magnutops releases a high pitched roar, as it charges at Kevin and Aggregor, plowing through trees as if they were twigs. Aggregor: Jump onto it, boy! Kevin: Are you kidding?! Magnutops charges at them, Kevin rolling to the side. Aggregor reaches and grabs Kevin, tossing him onto Maguntops’ back. Kevin grabs onto Magnutops’ back spikes, as Aggregor runs underneath Magnutops, bringing the energy cuff around its neck. He swerves through its stampeding legs, as it climbs onto Magnutops’ back. He pulls on the energy cuff, the rope choking Magnutops. It hisses in distress, but recovers quickly, trying to buck them off. Aggregor: Pull already! Aggregor and Kevin pull on the cuff, trying to choke Magnutops. Magnutops transforms into Mucilator, it jerking its head forward. Aggregor and Kevin are pulled off its back, and lands in a purple sack on its body. They are stuck together, Aggregor’s hand going across Kevin’s body. Aggregor: Well, this is a fine predicament. Kevin: You’re the one who tried to choke the thing. Can you reach into my pocket there? Aggregor: Why would I want to do that? Kevin: I’ve got a knife in my pocket. If you reach it, then maybe we can cut our way out of this thing. Aggregor: Why do you have a knife with your powers? Kevin: Rule 9. Always carry a knife. Aggregor squirms his hand through the sack, reaching for the pocket. He doesn’t look, but manages to pull the knife out, using it to cut the sack. It erupts, as the two are washed out, groaning. Aggregor: Why not use the knife on the cuffs? Kevin: These are level 12 cuffs. A lowly Earth knife won’t cut it. No pun intended. Kevin and Aggregor run off, Mucilator turning to watch. Kevin and Aggregor leave a slime trail from the sack, Mucilator following it. End Scene Khyber is watching from the cliffside, using a pair of binoculars. The trail of slime has ended, as Khyber’s Pet sniffs around, confused. Khyber lowers the binoculars, moaning with frustration. Khyber: Gone. They must’ve masked their scent. But even that is not enough. Khyber whistles, as footsteps approach him from behind. Khyber turns, seeing Ragnarok approach, who is furious. Ragnarok: You said that you could kill the Osmosian with ease! Khyber: And I can. But what fun is the hunt if it’s too easy? Ragnarok grabs Khyber’s throat, the two staring each other down. Khyber: (Strained) Know if I die, the beast can no longer transform. You’d have to kill him yourself, or die by his hand again. Ragnarok lets Khyber go, him breathing deeply. Ragnarok storms off, Khyber looking back down on the reserve. Khyber: Now, where were we? Kevin and Aggregor are drenched, coming out of the river in a arctic area. Aggregor is shivering. Aggregor: That water was freezing! What made you think that it was appropriate to do that? Kevin: It was the best way to wash away our scent. They won’t find us by scent, that’s for sure. Kevin and Aggregor make their way toward a mountain and cave formation, when the sound of hissing occurs. Kevin and Aggregor spot a 10 foot long snake alien, the head and upper body being white, with red insect pattern eyes, and its lower half is pure black. Its scales are jetted out and smooth on the belly, designed to detect vibrations. Its face has no mouth, and it’s width is two feet long all the way down, except at end of the tail, which comes to a forked tongue tip. The Nemetrix is on its collar. Aggregor: Oh, great. That species finds its prey by sensing vibrations from the Earth through its scales. Its eyes see the world through those vibrations, giving it a general idea of the world around it. Kevin: It doesn’t have a mouth. Aggregor: That isn’t the end one needs to be worried about. Seismic Constrictor jets its head out, Kevin and Aggregor dodging. It swing its tail around to wrap around them, the tail moving like a tongue. Kevin draws his knife, cutting at it. The knife bounces off the scales, as the scales around the tail opens up like frills with sharp scales, revealing it to be the mouth. It bites at Kevin, Aggregor pulling him out of the way. The mouth is closed, the tongue hissing at them. Kevin: That all you got? Seismic Constrictor transforms into Crabdozer, as it charges them. Kevin and Aggregor nod, as they charge Crabdozer, catching Crabdozer’s feet, tripping it. Crabdozer crashes to the ground, it grunting in discomfort. It gets up, charging its horn at them, it catching the cuffs in its mouth, thrashing Kevin and Aggregor around in the air. Crabdozer transforms into Basilisk, as it swings them up into the air, floating for a moment before falling back towards its mouth. Aggregor: To the side! Kevin rolls to one side, as Aggregor rolls to the other side. They make it out of the width of the mouth, Basilisk’s bite snapping the energy cuffs, the two falling to the sides. Aggregor is caught in the trees, as Kevin hits the ground, absorbing the metal off his knife. Kevin: Now we’re talking! Basilisk snaps at Kevin, who hacks at its mouth with a blade hand. Basilisk recoils its neck, squawking at them. Basilisk: Ba-gaawk! Basilisk transforms into Terroranchula, as Kevin charges in with a mallet hand. Terroranchula forms a force field web, coating itself. Kevin connects with the attack, it shocking him. Kevin falls to the ground, as Terroranchula forms another force field web, pinning Kevin to the ground. Terroranchula raises its leg to stab Kevin with its sharp foot, when it hears something coming from behind it. Terroranchula turns to attack, as Aggregor appears, grabbing Terroranchula, absorbing its energy. Terroranchula screeches in pain, as Aggregor pins its head to the ground. Khyber and Ragnarok are watching, Ragnarok horrified. Ragnarok: No! Forget this! I will finish him myself! Ragnarok storms off, Khyber keeping an eye on the battle. Khyber: It seems like this hunt is over. For Ragnarok at least. Aggregor’s eyes have a black outlining around them, as he grabs the Nemetrix, absorbing the Nemetrix feedback energy. He screams, as the feedback energy shocks him, as he’s blown off. Terroranchula gets up, shaking it off. Kevin cuts himself free, as Terroranchula reverts, Khyber’s Pet running off. Kevin: Yeah, you better run! Why are you running?! Kevin turns, as Aggregor transforms into a humanoid Terroranchula hybrid. He is twice as big as in his standard form. He has a greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive colored hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extremities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. His has small spikes on his shoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big mouth which is almost always opened, revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. Aggregor: (Gruffer voice) Ah! Finally! A power capable of destroying you! Kevin: Whoa. Aggregor holds his hand at Kevin, firing a red energy beam at him. Kevin rolls and dodges, as he forms spikes on his arms, firing them at Aggregor. The spikes bounce off Aggregor’s body, him cackling. Aggregor lunges at Kevin, when blasted by a solar ray. Aggregor stops mid-attack, but is unharmed, instead absorbing the attack. Ragnarok charges, and punches Aggregor in the face, Aggregor catching Ragnarok’s arm. Aggregor: Well, well. I thought I smelled your scent. But, I don’t really care for that. Aggregor begins to drain the life from Ragnarok, him screaming in pain. Aggregor: All that I want, is that miraculous energy in your body. Ragnarok’s body begins to shrivel up, as Kevin scurries off, approaching the water side. A tentacle creeps out, wrapping around Kevin’s leg undetected. Kevin: This whole thing is going out of control! I’m done with this! Whoa! Kevin is pulled into the water, revealing Vicetopus underwater. Its tentacle wraps around Kevin, squishing the breath out of him. He falls unconscious, as Vicetopus takes him away. Vicetopus throws Kevin onto the shore, Khyber picking him up. Khyber: It’s amazing the price that Intellectuary put on this guy, despite not being one of John’s potential mates. But, as being his Best Friend, I suppose I understand. Characters * Kevin Levin * Rex Salazar * Gwen Tennyson * Aggregor (evil at end) (mutates into half Terroranchula) Villains * Khyber * Khyber's Pet * Ragnarok (destroyed) Aliens By Khyber's Pet * Slamworm * Hypnotick * Tyrannopede * Magnutops (first appearance) * Mucilator * Seismic Constrictor (first appearance) * Crabdozer * Basilisk * Terroranchula * Vicetopus Trivia * Aggregor gets the mutation that Phil gets in the canon series. * Kevin and Aggregor being cuffed together is based off the Danny Phantom episode Life Lessons. * The two being handcuffed was foreshadowed in the previous episode, where Gwen says, "Why not just handcuff me to Charmcaster?" * This episode begins exactly the same as the previous episode, them both occurring at the same time. * Ragnarok is revived, but drained to death. * Khyber captures Kevin for Intellectuary. * This episode, introducing two new Nemetrix aliens, is so that not too many Nemetrix aliens are revealed in future special The Ultimate Prey, which will feature the final battle between John and Khyber. * Kevin's Rule 9, "Always carry a knife," is based off the rules from NCIS. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc